Not to Love You
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: Осознавая исход, они продолжали тянуться друг к другу, игнорируя горящие угли и битые стекла под ногами.


_-Хватит. _

_-Мы не можем остановиться. _

_-Почему? _

_-Мы зашли слишком далеко._

Время. Время. Время. Своего рода анестетик, который заглушает пылающую боль, стирает из нашего сознания все ненужное, что губительно для нашего духовного мира. Но призраки прорываются каждый раз наружу, раздирая слабую и ненужную плоть зубами, когтями, потому что мы так слабы, что уже не можем сопротивляться нашим самым ядовитым слабостям. Разум – единственное, что сдерживает нас от рокового шага в никуда; единственное, что сдерживает наши слабые тела от воспоминаний о прикосновениях таких родных и нежных рук, единственное.

_-Я смог прекратить чувствовать. _

_-Врешь. Я это уже исправила._

Выбросить из головы, что перед тобой мертвое тело с сердцем, что покрыто толстой шкурой прозрачного льда. Просто помни, что когда-то ты смогла каким-то чудом заставить кровь по его венам заново циркулировать, бежать артериям, глухой пульсацией отзываться где-то в голове; помни, что столь холодные прикосновения но горячих пальцев; помни, что впервые настоящая улыбка, человечная, а не просто очередная ухмылка - приподнятый уголок губ – был адресован тебе и только; помни, что именно из-за тебя цвет глаз стал на порядок теплее и приятнее, от прежнего равнодушия не осталось и следа.

_-Ты рядом. _

_-Мне не предоставили шанса выбирать._

Пришла. Конечно, она каждый раз приходит и стоит где-то в стороне, робко комкая края своей кофты, растягивая ткань, вытягивая нитки из швов, делая вид, что это куда важнее, чем просто поднять взгляд. Она хочет казаться сильной, боясь сломаться, разбиться вдребезги, но знает, что его не обмануть: он видит каждый шов, где она залатана, каждый стык, где она склеена, каждую рану, которую за собой оставила боль. А еще он видит едва заметные следы, которая девушка, он уверен, прячет от чужих глаз. Точно так же, как прячутся они, будто нашкодившие котята, будто дети, что разбили любимую вазу матери. Но их проблема более колоссальных размеров.

_-Нам было бы хорошо вместе. _

_- Это неважно._

Этот роман, они, появился на свет вовсе не тогда, когда стал очевиден, когда реализовался и трансформировался в слова окружающих, когда скрывать что-либо уже не имело смысла, а она продолжала отчаянно хвататься за прошлое, боясь окунуться с головой в это чувство, а тогда, когда он пообещал, что никогда не причинит ей боли, а она слепо доверилась, принимая протянутую руку, сделав уверенный шаг куда-то в темноту, в неизвестность. И они не томились на медленно огне, ожидая своего финала, оттягивая каждую минуту удовольствия, потому что больше им шанса не предоставят насладиться друг другом. Казалось, что яркая вспышка света в конце появилась задолго до того, как ее сердце пропустило удар, а его – отчаянно екнуло. Осознавая исход, они продолжали тянуться друг к другу, игнорируя горящие угли и битые стекла под ногами.

_- Я не знаю, что может произойти потом. _

_- Я полностью доверю тебе, ты знаешь. _

_- Это слишком много. _

_- Для нас? _

_- Для меня._

Он никогда не посмеет сказать, что был несчастлив. Каждый день, когда она просто так врывалась в его дом, что непрошенный и нежданный шторм посреди тихого и бесконечного океана, становился единственным и неповторимым, затмевая все те годы, в которые он ступал по земле, существуя. Ее каштановые волосы пахнут шоколадом, теплые глаза блестят, и она практически не моргает, тонкие пальчики пробегают по его щеке, вызывая несвойственную ему дрожь в теле. И, черт подери, от нее это не скрывается, поэтому гордость греет внутри, а губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке. Кажется, что еще ближе быть друг к другу уже невозможно. Она вдохнула в него жизнь, разделив одно дыхание на двоих, дав ему шанс на искупление. И это вовсе не Милосердие. Это то, что они боятся озвучить.

_- Счастье убивает меня. _

_- Будь сильным._

И когда ему удается набраться сил, чтобы завести разговор, который всегда будет мертвым грузом висеть между ними, она просто отвечает мягким поцелуем, не давая осуществить задуманное. Он не уверен, что это правильно, потому что она никогда еще не делала первого шага, предпочитая отдать инициативу полностью в его руки. Остается только аккуратно притянуть ее к себе, ненастойчиво, боясь спугнуть, позволить ее губам скользнуть по его подбородку, усыпая холодную кожу легкими поцелуями. Это начинает его возвращать к тому моменту, когда он был влюбленным мальчишкой с горячей кровью и чувственным сердцем. Она запускает свои тонкие пальцы в его волосы, стискивая их, вновь слепо отыскав его губы, боясь распахнуть глаза, ибо в этот момент он, такой близкий и, кажется, живой, такой нежный и только ее, может исчезнуть. И это здесь, между ними, что они продолжают прятать от других. И только судьба распоряжается сроком годности этих тайных встреч, которые длятся считанные часы, превращаясь в их воспоминаниях в новое начало, в новую жизнь. Девушка послушно пятится назад, когда он ее подталкивает в сторону кожаного дивана – единственную мягкую поверхность поблизости. Использовать с ней свои вампирские фокусы – испортить всю естественность момента. Она падает, увлекая его за собой, что-то бормоча, сбиваясь на тихий смех, кусая губы, тяжело дыша от напряжение, желания и предвкушения, тяжести его тела. Все должно быть так, как ей хочется, поэтому он никогда не торопит событий. Девушка, не прерывая поцелуя, опасаясь потерять этот контакт с его губами, поднимает руки вверх и начинает высвобождать пуговицу за пуговицей из петель его рубашки, медленно, растягивая момент, когда сможет полностью насладиться прикосновениями к его коже. А он мысленно проклинает, что сегодня на ней эти треклятые джинсы, которые сковывают каждое ее движение.

_- Елена…_

Ее имя в слух? Он просто повержен. Девушка продолжает возиться с рубашкой, что-то бормоча себе под нос о идиотских пуговицах, а ее руки дрожат. Он облегченно выдыхает, потому что, кажется, она не услышала. И вот ненужная вещь ничтожной темной лужицей расплывается на полу, что вынуждает его отвлечься на ее кофту, чтобы уравновесить их положения. Коленом раздвигая ноги, ближе, плотнее, борясь с молнией ее джинсов, ощущая прикосновение ее теплых губ на плече, ключице, шее. Она – его, полностью, целиком, безвозвратно, бесповоротно, навсегда, физически, духовно. Девушка начинает войну с его пряжкой, пытаясь взять вверх над мудреным механизмом, недовольно сдвинув брови, когда попытка за попыткой оканчивались провалом, но она отталкивает его руки, стоит ему вмешаться, чтобы помочь. Нет, он никогда не сможет ею надышаться. И опять запах горького шоколада и чего-то еще легкого, сродни ей, кажется, жасмин. Обвивает своими ногами его талию (они стали в свое время его фетишем), притягивая, не в силах больше терпеть томительное ожидание, что-то выдыхает, но он уже не здесь, а где-то там, не может разобрать ее слов, просто растворяясь в женском голосе. Она, наверное, завтра будет отчаянно прятать следы от его прикосновений за мешковатыми вещами, слепо веря, что никто этого не заметит, но сейчас было как-то плевать о последствиях, поэтому девушка уверенно стала ловить ритм движений, пытаясь не сбить дыхание.

_- Деймон…_

Она не уверена, произнесла ли это в слух или просто ее сознание кричит, пульсирует, задыхается. Признаться, она даже в себе-то не уверена. Новое движение – новой звук, свободно срывающийся с губ. Он накрывает ее губы своими, таким образом приглушая ее бессвязную речь, словно опасался, что кто-то сможет их услышать сейчас. Легкие горят от нехватки кислорода, но этой боли противопоставляется наслаждение от этой близости, неправильной, всеразрушающей, граничащей с добровольной смертью. Он сжимает ее бедра с такой силой, что ей приходится плотно сцепить зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, а в отместку она сомкнула свои пальцы на его плечах, сдирая кожу ногтями. И, черт подери, следов на нем завтра уже не будет. Выгибается до острой боли в спине, прижимается, хотя еще ближе уже просто быть невозможно, а он сжимает ее в своих руках. Крепко сжимает.

_-Ты убиваешь меня. _

_- Мне жаль. _

_- Я не хочу терять эти воспоминания. _

_- И мне снова очень-очень жаль._

И она уходит. Она всегда уходит рано утром, чтобы не застать Стефана, чтобы Дженна не узнала, что она не ночевала дома, чтобы не попасться. Увы, их уже давно, наверное, поймали с поличным, но как-то все избегают разговоров на данную тему, закрывая глаза или просто предпочитая думать, что все хорошо. Все хорошо. На прощание он быстро осматривает ее тело, ухмыляясь, если где-то заметит следы минувшей ночи, а она, уставившись в пол, отдергивает свою блузку, опускает рукава, приподнимает ворот, скрывая «улики». Он отворачивается к окну, лишь бы только не увидеть, как за спиной девушки закрывается дверь, глубоко вдыхает воздух, в котором еще можно уловить аромат шоколада и жасмина. Но эти нотки скоро исчезнут. Исчезнут с приходом Стефана, будто прячась от него, и тогда все будут вновь играть в плохого-хорошего брата и в плохую-хорошую девушку.

_- Ты знаешь, я... я много думала... я... правильно ли то, что я чувствую... просто... я... хочу сказать... я... _

_- Знаю. И ты знаешь, я тоже... чувствую._

Время. Время. Время. Своего рода анестетик, который заглушает пылающую боль, стирает из нашего сознания все ненужное, что губительно для нашего духовного мира. Но призраки прорываются каждый раз наружу, раздирая слабую и ненужную плоть зубами, когтями, потому что мы так слабы, что уже не можем сопротивляться нашим самым ядовитым слабостям. Разум – единственное, что сдерживает нас от рокового шага в никуда; единственное, что сдерживает наши слабые тела от воспоминаний о прикосновениях таких родных и нежных рук, единственное.

_- Это конец? _

_- Он уже давно вступил в свои владения._


End file.
